


The Unknown World

by Aki-gelicmon (akinikko)



Series: Snakes of the Unknown [1]
Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Abyss Setting, Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, First KP/MCA Fic, Flashbacks, Love/Hate, M/M, Recently bumped to M because Porn, Slow Build, Slow To Update, dont hate me, i dunno what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-gelicmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary stopped Kuroha, and Kenjirou's wish is granted. Konoha request for Hiyori to be saved, due to his promise to Hibiya, and the disappears with Kuroha. </p><p>When he awakens, Konoha doesn't remember anything. Yet he is covered in blood. Kuroha soon confronts him, and blames him for them being stuck in wherever they are.</p><p>There, the two spend together trying to find a way out and anything hints or familiar things to let them know where they are, but the only thing they find is pure darkness.</p><p>(Heads up. It will be slow updates. This is my first time doing a Kagerou Project fic.<br/>But I love these two, so I just had to try and do one between them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own MekakuCity Actors, Kuroha or Konoha, they belong to Jin.  
> I do own the plot (if you could call it that) and the story.
> 
> Warnings: Fluffy sections.  
> Rating May change.  
> Archive warnings may change.
> 
> This might twist into many thinga. I'm not to sure at the moment.
> 
> If you want to comment. Go ahead. I'm not to bothered. (ㅂㅅㅂ)

He stared at his hands, covered in the sticky red liquid and the people around him. His red orbs widened in fear.

"W-What...?" 

Blinking he soon wiped his hands against his white shirt, trying to rid the redness, but he just couldn't rid the red liquid. Looking around himself all he saw was darkness.

"Where... W-where am I?"

The figures soon disappearing as the laugh sounded through the darkness. Only then a single figure started to appear in front of him.

"Hahaha. Welcome to The Unknown World~ Ko-no-ha~"

The red orbs stared into the yellow ones. Similar in every way to his own. The person in front of him looked exactly like him right down the the markings under his eye.

"K-kuro...ha..." His eyes widened as the grin appeared. "W-why... Am I... What's going on?"

"You... Don't remember?" An odd confused look, appeared across the replica's face, before twisting into rage as Konoha shook his head. "You! It's your fault we are stuck here! You trapped us in this abyss of darkness trying to help your friends!"

"Save... My friends?"

The everything came flooding back to him. As the albino boy fell to the ground, clutching his head. Kuroha stood watching a sickly evil yet almost guilty expression across his face, as the other screamed and cried.

"I'm... Sorry, Kono..."


	2. Chapter 2

The sobs soon start to calm as the white haired boy removed his hands from his head as he looked up at the other. His eyes widening at Kuroha. The expression on his face, a expression he wouldn't expect, and Konoha's face changed. It was his turn to be angry.  
Standing up he soon pounced onto the other. He glared at the guy as he wrapped his hands around the boys neck. Kuro just laid there, as he faintly smiled.

"It's not my fault!" The albino boy tightened his gripa little more. "You killed them... I-it... Was you..."

His grip loosened faintly as the tears built up in along the red orbs. A frown laces Kuroha's lips. He really was wandering if the albino could actually hurt him. Apparently he was wrong. Blinking though a sly grin laced his lips.

"Hm. I was the one that killed them. I killed all of them!"

"K-kuro... W-why did... Y-you...?"

"Why...?" A almost maniacal laugh came from, as Konoha quickly backed away from the obvious psychotoic doppelganger. "You ask why I did it?"

One nod.

"Why I killed all of them... Using your body."

Another nod and Kuroha starts to laugh the same laugh again.

"The reason I killed each and everyone one of your friends." His eyes widened along with his grin. "I did it because it was fun~"

Konoha stared at the other with frightened yet sorrow. He was annoyed as well. And to some degree. Kuroha was wasn't getting let off scotch free for what he did to Kono's friends.  
Climbing off the other, Konoha stood up and held out his hand. A glare was sent his way by Kuro, an untrusting one, but Kono still held his hand out, idly looking around the area they were stuck in.

When Kuroha finally took his hand, and stood up with muttering some sort of insult under his breath at Kono, he just found himself back on the floor, and a painful throb in his cheek. The angered eyes turned back to the albino who was now staring in some direction. The only thing was, Konoha had been shaking his hand, whilst holding his wrist.

"Why did you punch me?"

"Huh?" Blinking he looked round at the snake. "Well... If I killed you now... I wouldn't know where I would be going... I'd get lost."

Kuroha stood up as Konoha began walking in the direction he was staring in.

"It isn't like I'd be much help. Plus. So what of you get lost. How is that going to effect me?!" 

"You would be alone. I wouldn't like it."

Kuroha just stared at the retreating figure. Confused and somewhat concerned about the guys trust in others. Though he was mostly concerned for the way Konoha meant those words.


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked side by side - Almost. Kuroha was a few steps behind Konoha, as the albino continued to walk in the same direction that they had been walking in for the past ten minutes. At least, it felt like ten minutes. Another thing about the world they were in, which Kuroha had noticed, none of them could tell what the time was, or what day, month and year it was. All they knew was that, this world was probably just full of darkness.

Until, Kuro had seen a shift in the floor.

Konoha found himself staring at the floor in front of him, arms wrapped firmly around his arms and chest, and two legs either side of his. Blinking, the albino went to turn his head, but was stopped, when the arms squeezed tighter around his torso.

"K-kuro...ha?"

"Shut up."

Kuroha sat there, staying quiet on the outside, yet was confused and loud inside of him, when he saw the shift in the floor, he instantly realized there was a river or something similar in the pathway, and that's when his body acted on its own and his mind blanked for those few seconds. Now he was trying to figure out why he still had his arms securely wrapped around the other boys body, in a protective manner.

Why was he protecting a person he had taken over, and the same person being the one who wants to kill him, because of what he did to the boys friends?

"K-kuroha... C-can you let go please?" The grip tightened more, causing Kono to let out a small squeak. "You're hurting me... KURO!"

The yellow orbs blinked before he released the boy, and pushed him away somewhat, before standing up and walking a few meters away, but still in Konoha's line of sight, so the other would get lost, and neither would himself. Why was he being so damned protective over the albino? Why were there so many questions that Kuroha was asking himself, but could never find answers to? He hated this boy, yet wanted to protect him. Just like how Konoha wanted to kill him, but wouldn't because he would be alone and end up lost... Or worse, drowning in a black river, like he he almost was a few seconds ago, before Kuroha saved the boy.

Did he save Konoha because of what the boy said? Now that he thought about it, with no wishes to be granted... Kuroha would be alone if Konoha wasn't here. There would be nothing to do, and it would be boring as well. Kuro didn't want to be alone, not right now anyway. Maybe later on, when he had gotten used to the abyss like world, then he would rid Konoha, though until then, he would help the boy, and keep him alive.


	4. Chapter 4

After what happened a few moments ago, Kuroha decided thay he would take the lead so, that Konoha wouldn't fall into any rivers or watery substances, after every step he took. Though as they were walking Konoha continued to stare at the creature in front of him. He knew that this person wasn't a person, no he knew this replication of himself was actually a cold-blooded creature.  
He figured it out when the arms had held him in a protective manner, so close that Kono could feel the chest against his back. The creatures whole body felt like ice compared to his own.

"Hey. Konoha hurry up!"

Nodding the albino quickly rid any thoughts, before running over to Kuroha. Yellow eyes peered towards the teen, before he looked away and continued walking.

"Kono..ha... We should rest." He looked round at the expressionless face. "You seem... Tired that's all..."

"Sure... But where?" 

The two looked around them. That was a really good point. Where were they going to sleep? There was nothing but darkness, and watery area's. Konoha looked back at the other with a questioning look. Kuro looked back round before looking away and gritting his teeth.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

Konoha flinched a little and frowned. Kuroha sighed and looked away, he really had to watch how he spoke to the other. 

"Uh... Im..."

Kuroha fell quiet as the words became stuck in his throat. Why is it easy to say it when Konoha can't fully hear him, yet so hard to say it when he could hear him.  
He felt a tug at his arm, before looking towards the albino. Sighing, they continued to walk, yet looked towards Konoha, who soon released his sleeve, and continued to walk.

"Kuro-" Konoha flinched as the latter walked into something. "ha

The other sat there holding his head before looking in front of him. Konoha knelt next to him, setting a hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Kuroha... Are... You okay?" 

Kuroha stood and shook his head. "I'm fine." They both looked at the black solid objects in front of them. "Well... It's a building?" 

Nodding Konoha soon looked around the building before pushing the part of the wall, and opened the door. Smiling he turned to Kuroha who blinked before smirking, and heading to the door.

* * *

"Hey... Kuro..."

Kuroha grunted as he walked into the albino, cussing under his breath before looking at the other. Kono, stepped back slightly and frowned.

"Don't just randomly stop! Idiot."

"Sorry. Though... Can you go in front?"

"Huh... Fine." 

Kuro shoved past him, as Kono stumbled slightly, but still followed the other. He didn't understand this feeling he kept getting inside of him, and why it hurt more than it should when Kuro called him an idiot or pushed him around. Mostly why did it scare him when the latter raised his voice at him.

"What... Are you... Really?"

This time it was Konoha's turn to grunt and whine as he bumped into Kuroha's back. Holding his head, before looking into the yellow eyes. Now that he looked more closely, the replica's eyes looked more like...

"Snake... Eyes..."

"Che... You only just realized?" Turning back around the dark covered teen walked off. "Idiot."

"Y-you're... A snake?"

"And you're a soul trapped in a created body." The footsteps stopped as Kuroha turned and stared at the sudden shocked expression. "Wait... You didn't know that either?"

"I...m not... human? But... I..." 

"Wait. You are Human... Just..." Kuroha scratched his head. "You're in a different body to your original body."

"L...Like you then...?"

Kuroha blinked for a moment and then let out a small laugh, before nodding to answer the question.

"Yes. Like me."

The red eyes blinked, before he nodded lowering his head. Is he that clueless on everything. Though Kuroha frowned, he wasn't going to tell the albino that if he really wanted to, he could go back to being a snake anytime he liked.  
Guiding the albino towards one of the rooms he sat the kid down on one of the beds. Before sitting down on the opposite one. They had been walking since Konoha had woken and hadn't stopped once, unless you counted Kono's almost drowning incident.

Yellow eyes peered at the current sleeping boy. It wasn't a surprise the other was asleep instantly. What with all the walking, incident and then Kono's sudden realization on Kuroha, himself being a snake and Konoha, himself being trapped in another body that wasn't his own.

"You really are an idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono wakes up to the snake laying next to him. Kuro then realizes he shifted unintentionally, and has a hard time explaining to Kono why he lied about being trapped in a body. Konoha being the airhead he is, riles Kuro up, and Kuro gets irritated by Konoha's inability to understand things. Yet it turns around, when Kuro says and Kono's smile, makes Kuro question many things.
> 
> (Sorry for the lack of updates)

Yellow eyes took in the room before going back to staring at Konoha as the other slept. He sighed and laid down himself in the bed that was set next to the one that Konoha was sleeping in. Only a bedside table between the two beds. Now it was difficult for Kuroha to sleep. He was a snake at heart, and snakes usually spend most of their time hunting for food. So as per usual, Kuroha didn't sleep much.

Yet. Watching Kono sleep, made Kuro sleepy himself.

* * *

Sometime later, they really didn't know how long it had been since they had fell asleep. Hell, they didn't even know how long it had been since they arrived in the home of darkness. Even so, overall, the duo had found out that there are in fact area's that aren't just land, there rare area's with water. They've also figured that there is buildings, beds and all the other things you would most like find in buildings.

So when the first one to wake up was Konoha. The two were really not expecting the sudden freak out to be a morning wake up call, or afternoon - maybe even evening call that Kuroha had wanted.

The albino had shifted in his sleep before feeling a scaled texture against his skin. During his sleep as they usually would, Konoha's shirt had decided it was going to be a nuisance and rise with every movement Kono did. So feeling the cold and rough surface. Konoha freaked out slightly and instantly sat up, causing the the creature to slope and slip onto the floor with a small 'thwmp' and leaving the albino sitting in the corner of the bed against the bedside table curled up into himself and trembling. The red gaze looking around for Kuroha, as well as trying to keep an eye on the snake.  
When Konoha had realized that Kuroha wasn't around, the albino began to panic a bit more, till he heard the annoyed groan come from the area where the snake had fallen off the bed. Blinking, and he uncurled himself, and leaned over the side of the bed, just to see Kuroha laying on the floor. A frown laced Kono's expression, as yellow eyes opened slowly, before closing and opening once more, as everything became more easier to make out.

"Kuro... You... Lied to me..." For a moment the snake stared at Konoha confused, and before he could ask what the albino was talking about, Konoha had intercepted, like he knew what Kuroha was going to ask. "You said you were trapped... Like I am, but you're not."

Kuroha, soon understood completely and lifted himself off the ground, to sit on the bed, and stared at the other. This wasn't how it was meant to go. Kuro was going to tell the albino eventually about him being able to shift back into his snake form when he pleased, just not straight after the other had realized he was a soul trapped in a created body. Sighing, Kuro rubbed his face a little before staring back at Konoha. He went to say something, but stopped and pursed his lips together, trying to think of a way to explain himself, and in a way that Konoha would actually understand. Taking a quite deep breath, Kuroha soon moved and sat on the same bed as Kono. When the albino didn't lift his head, Kuro hissed silently to himself. He had really messed up this time. "K...Konoha..." He could hear how strained his voice was. It was already showing how much work this was going to take the snake, in explaining everything to Konoha. "I... I-it's not that I was completely lying - Okay, maybe I was lying." He frowned and lowered his head a bit. "I didn't mean to - Well. It's not that I... Uhm..." He frowned more, before looking towards the other. "I... I-i'm..." Red eyes turned to look at him, as the words became caught in his throat.

"I hate liars." Kono said, before looking away again. "And I dislike you. You hurt my friends. You lied to me."

Kuro choked a little, before frowning. He made a start to climb of the bed, "I-i'll... Go look around the buil-" As soon as he was standing, he went to leave, but stopped at the sudden grip on his shirt. Turning his head, the snake blinked towards the other in slightly confusion. Konoha was meant to be annoyed and angry at him. Why was he suddenly clinging to him? "K-konoha?"

"W-wait... Just explain... I might - I won't fully forgive you... You hurt my friends. T-though... You did save me. S-so I might forgive you for lying. I just want you to explain, why you lied. I might hate liars, but you're the only person here, and I don't know what is in this place. Neither do you, so if we stick together - Just don't leave."

Kuroha stared at the the latter, widen yellow eyes. What just happened? He was so confused. Was, Konoha apologizing for being annoyed and angry, as well as forgiving him, and asking for his help all in one go. Kuro set a hand on the ones that were gripping his shirt, before prying them to release his shirt, and soon taking the spot on the bed next to Konoha once more. "Alright." Konoha looked at him, and Kuro inwardly winced at the expression the other was pulling. Frightened yet annoyed. Sighing, he wiped the corner of Konoha's eyes, getting rid of the forming tears, before pulling his hands away, and letting out an awkward cough. "I was going to mention it to you... About the fact that I'm not trapped - Well I am trapped. Just not completely like you." He looked towards the other, to see if any of it was getting through to the albino, and just sighed when the latter tilted his head in confusion. Rubbing his eyes, Kuroha began to explain in a way he hoped Konoha would understand. "I-I can go back to being a snake... When I please. I just didn't w- I knew that if I told you when you suddenly realized everything... You would freak out." 

"No I wouldn't!" Konoha huffed a little in annoyance at this, but Kuroha just gave a deadpanned look.

"Right of course not. I understand. Just throwing me off the bed is a natural thing to do, and just curl up in a ball as well." Kuroha sighed. "Look. We are the only two here - As far as I know. We are the only two who know of this room. Do you really think I would let another person enter when you are sleeping?"

"...That's debatable..."

"Oi... That was not nice. After I saved you from the river... You suddenly think I would leave you alone and defenseless." Konoha stared at the snake in shock, before Kuroha realized what he said, it was too late to hide his own embarrassment, as Konoha smiled at him, and Kuro felt his cheeks darken. Yellow eyes glared towards the other, daring Kono to say something sweet and sappy, and when the albino went to say something, Kuro interjected with a... "No. Shut up. Don't even say the words!"

Konoha laughed quietly, and called out the snakes name, trying to get his attention. Though as the other did this, and Kuro had his back to the albino, the snake began to try and figure out what had just happened, and how everything had just backfired onto him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kuro. We should see what else is out there." The albino mumbled, as he tried to get the snakes attention. Frowning the albino looked at Kuro, as he laid on the bed next to the replica's sitting form. "Kuuuuurroooo! Are you listening?"

When the snake didn't answer again, Kono flailed before deciding that he would try another way to get the snakes attention. Sitting up, he knelt next to Kuroha and soon headbutted him, before shoving the snake and nudging to the side. "Kuroha... I want to go somewhere else!" As he continued to nudge the other with his head, Kono wasn't expecting Kuro to move, and shrug him off. They both realized that was a bad move, when Konoha fell forward. The albino would let out a small 'omph' as he fell onto the snakes lap.  
Red eyes looked up towards shocked yellow eyes looking down towards him, before Konoha finally realized he had the replica's attention and smiled. Blinking, Kuro looked away again, before nudging him to move, which Konoha gladly agreed to and sat up.

"Where do you want to go...?" The dark haired teen looked towards Kono, as the albino just grinned and then thought about the question a bit. "Back the way we came or in another direction...?"

"Lets... Go in a different direction. You can pick which way."

"Alright. Let's get moving." Kuro stood up and stretched as Kono slid off the bed, before Kuro looked at him. "This time though. Be more careful where you walk. We don't want another repeat of your incident yesterday."

"I'll try not to... Kuro."

When the other nodded, Kono softly held onto one of the straps on Kuro's shirt, just like the ones on his own shirt, as they headed back out of the room, and out of the building.

* * *

As they walked, Kuroha made sure to keep an eye on Konoha just in case the idiot put himself into any unescessary danger, that lead to him having to save the teen. Although that wasn't really much of a problem since Kono hadn't released the straps on one of his sleeves since they had left the building, but Kuroha being Kuroha - and somewhat short tempered, would eventually get annoyed at Konoha for being clingy.  
He sighed and stopped, not warning Kono about his sudden halt. The snake looked round at the albino, before lifting his arm. Konoha stared at Kuro before realising what the other was getting at. Releasing his grip around the strap, Kono just stood there and looked away.

"I wasn't being mean." A small mumble left Kuroha, before he turned to continue walking. "It was for safety. If you fall, or slip... I'd go down with you-"

"Which means you won't be able to help..." The albino frowned. "If I did get into a situation like yesterday."

Kuroha winced slightly at the hint of sadness in the others voice, before turning to look at him. Standing there, slightly nervous, messing with his own sleeves. It was _his_ worried and nervous Konoha - wait... His? When had Konoha ever became his? He was just using the albino as a play toy, till they got out of there. Right? He didn't like Kono in that way - at least he thought he didn't? Kuroha stood there and looked at the floor thinking to himself. Did he like Konoha in that way... Whatever that was was?  
When he heard a small hum, come from Konoha. Kuro blinked lifting his gaze to the other, before he bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything else to upset him. Kono had looked up at him, the red orbs blinked before Kuro noticed the albino tilt his head questionably. Blinking, his yellow eyes looked round, over his shoulder before going back to Konoha.

"W-what?" He stepped back a little when Kono stopped in front of him, almost dazed out. "K-Kono... You're freaking me out..."

"Kuro... Is blushing...?"

"No. I'm not." Hissing out, before turning away. Kuroha bit the inside of his cheek. "Let's just get moving."

Who was he trying to convince? If it was himself, then it was failing. He knew he was stubborn, and that was getting in the way of his thinking. Maybe he did like Konoha, but just hadn't fully comprehended the feeling, and how far this feeling was journeying.

* * *

Konoha stood there trembling, before he stopped Kuro from walking, the other just stared at him, well most the arms around him. A shiver ran down his spine, at the feel of the cold hands. Cursed holes in their shirt. And stupid thin fabricated undershirt that did nothing to protect them from the cold. Though yellow eyes, soon stared over the shoulder and fondly at the other boy, as he helped the other stand up straight.

"Kono... What's wrong?"

"I..." The albino soon hugged him again, and didn't let go."Uhm..." He pointed in front of them at the weird shaped shadow moving towards them. "T-that...? W-what is it...?"

Kuro looked to where Konoha was pointing and blinked, he was just was confused as Kono on this one. There were shadow beasts now? This one was in the shaped of a large animal you wouldn't find in a town or city... So why here? Prying Konoha's arms from around him, he looked towards the albino, and motioned them to move backwards.  
Nodding Kono slowly followed Kuroha as he retreated backwards, before heading back to the room they stayed at for a while. Now that there were shadow beasts, it's made living in the place more difficult, because not only do they have to deal with the watery areas, they also have to deal with the beasts.

"What do we do now Kuroha?"

"Just... Keep up!"

Konoha nodded, gripping Kuroha's hand tighter as they ran. The sounds of screeches following behind them. As they continued to run. There was one problem though, and something Kuro had forgotten to take into interest. Everywhere looked the same, the doors on the buildings where hidden, and they were being chased by a screehing beast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha and Konoha, now trapped in an alleyway. The two try to figure out what to do next, plus a way to avoid being chased by the shadow beasts.
> 
> Though once they are in the clear. Kuroha really had to confirm something, and shocks the hell into Konoha completely.

Kuroha stood there, opposite him was Konoha, they both didn't face each other, as their situation was quiet awkward for the moment. After being chased by the sudden appearance of a beast that the two boys had dubbed as a 'Shadow Beast' Kuroha had taken the first turn into an alleyway, since all the buildings were the same, and the doors hidden, the two didn't have the time to search for a door. Kuroha, didn't really wanna find out how these beasts ate their meals.  
So what made the situation awkward is the alleyway they slipped into. For starters, when they slipped in, Konoha had been like usual, and that was an idiot, deciding to stand opposite Kuroha, and not next to him. The second problem was how close they both were, because of the alley, and Konoha's stupid decision. If they looked at each other for even a second, their faces would be too close for Kuroha to handle.

Yellow eyes peered round the corner, before he quickly turned to Konoha, when the other winced from Kuro's knee knocking against his own. Kuroha muttered a sorry, before checking for the beast that was following them. Noticing the creature roaming the area, the snake went back to where he was standing and let out a frustrated yet silent sigh.

This was going to be difficult.

Though, when Kuroha turned to see Konoha staring down towards the end of the alleyway, he tilted his head in confusion, as he watched Kono stand up straight was he could, grunting as the albino accidentally stepped on his foot, and moved down, just to fall backwards, letting out a whispered yelp as he hit the floor. Kuro, quickly made his way down the alley and looked at Konoha as the other blinked up at the snake. Before they both lifted their gaze noticing that it was another alleyway leading somewhere. Thankfully it was more wider that the one that they were standing in, helping the other up, Kuro guided the other towards the end of the alley.

* * *

When they made it out of the alleyway, Kuroha sighed with relief, before turning towards Konoha and giving him the once look over, making sure he didn't hurt hiself that badly when he fell backwards. Nodding, he smirked at Kono, who had gotten used to the others smirks as a sign for being 'okay' or 'all good' and his scowls as any emotion to do with irritation, angry and annoyance. One in a while, he would find Kuroha flustered, but it was a rare site to see, so when he did Konoha liked to made sure he remembered what Kuro looked like in those moments.  
As Konoha was looking around them to make sure that there was none of those beasts in site, he failed to notice the look Kuroha was giving him. The black-haired and yellow-eyed replica was blushing as he remembered how close he was to Kuroha and how tempting it was to just look at the other, and close that small distance that would have been left between them, because of how close they were in the alley. Shaking his head, Kuroha tried to rid the thoughts, but he just couldn't get rid of them. So when Kono had looked back round to ask him a question, the snake had no control over his body for his next lot of actions.

"Neh. Kuro, now wh-"

Red eyes widened at the sudden feel of the other pressing the somewhat soft lips against his own. Konoha wasn't expecting it at all, and panicked, he didn't know where to put his hands or how to even react properly. Eventually when the arms slipped around his waist, Kono set his hands against Kuro's arms, before trembling, letting his instincts lead the way to what would be a disaster later on.

So when, Konoha had began to kiss Kuroha back. Kuro knew instantly that it was the albino's first kiss, just because of the way it was so untrained and tentative. Yet he didn't care, 'cause that was to be expected, it was their first kiss, in all kinds of ways.

Then Kuro pulled away, just to stare at a very flustered and slightly panting Konoha, a small genuine smile slipped onto his face, shocking Konoha, as his red eyes widened. It was his first time seeing a genuine smiled and not a smirk or a scowl on the snakes face.

"I... Needed to confirm something." Kuro had started as Kono nodded quietly. "And I was wrong. It seems I like you more than I have been letting on... Sorry."

"Idiot." Kuro blinked, before Konoha buried his head into his shoulder. "At least you didn't lie this time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, and awkward confession.
> 
> Kuroha no longer knows how to react around Konoha, scared he will hurt the other. Though Konoha is worried that he will mess up with any affection that Kuroha shows him.
> 
> On another term, more creatures appear.

Cautiously they continued walking in a random direction, keeping out for that shadow beast, and making sure it didn't have any friends. Konoha held the strap of Kuro's shirt, as they walked, pale cheeks slightly tinged with a rosey pink colour, as he replayed what just happened a few moments ago between him and Kuro.

Kuro had confessed to him.

Though that what Konoha thought it was, he remembered Kano saying it was, after he asked what Hibiya had admitted to, about liking Hiyori, and when he confronted Hibiya about Hiyori, Hibiya just nodded agreeing, then said that Hiyori felt the same way towards Konoha, that Hibiya felt towards the girl.

At the time, this somewhat confused the albino, except he now understood what they meant by it.

Kuroha looked at the albino, noticing the quietness, yet he knew Konoha was quiet, but, sometimes the other asked questions like _' where are we going? '_ or _' can we find some form of food? '_ but the albino was just utterly silent, and it made Kuroha slightly uncomfortable that he didn't have an idea to why the other was so quiet.

"Kono..." Quietly, he stopped and looked round at the albino. "Oi... Kono...?" Nudging the other slightly, as the albino looked up at him and blinked. "You... Alright?"

"H-huh... I..." Red eyes averted, which slightly annoyed the latter, before looking around. The albino was trying to find the right words to say, that wouldn't upset the snake in front of him. "I'm fine. Nothing wrong, just curious to what will happen if we see anymore of the beasts."

"Oh.. Well.." Kuro softly ruffled the white locks, before turning away and continuing to walk. "We'll worry about that, when it happens. Okay?"

"M-mhm..." A hand set itself over the slightly dishavled strands as the kid tried to tame them, his cheeks darkening a little with a dark pink that showed to much against his pale skin. "Ri-right..."

Kuroha looked at the albino cautiously, before continuing to walk, and held the others hand carefully, before he relaxed slightly when he felt the others fingers intertwine with his. At least now he knew that Kono still was okay with him after everything. Figuring it was just the sudden shock of his actions Kuroha brushed it off, or mostly just pushed it to the back of his mind. He'd leave the fussing over it to Konoha, whilst he tried to keep them out of trouble as they continued to wander around the abyss world.

* * *

Once again the duo had found themselves running from another shadow creature. Kuroha's grip on Konoha's had didn't loosen once, infact it just tightened, and everytime he felt the other stumble he snaked his arm around the other to keep him up, before telling him, they had to run. 

It got to a point where Kuro ran down another alley, after they put a reasonable amount of distance between themselves and the creature, a reasonable amount being that they could no longer see the creatures piercing electric blue eyes.  
Kuro held Kono sit down before crouching in front of the other, who was gasping for air, trying to fill his lungs with the most valuable gas on the planet. Yellow eyes scanned the boy over, before red eyes stared back into his dilated orbs.

"K-Kuro?"

"Kono stay here. Don't move from this spot."

"Wait. You're leaving me here?!"

A small growl left Kuroha when Kono squawked his question out. Albit to loudly for the dark-hair'a liking. Setting his hand on either side of the others cheeks his sighed.

"I'll come back. I'm just going to lead the creature somewhere else."

"K-Kuro..."

"Konoha. You have to trust me."

The albino gulped before nodding, a small worried and scared frown making its way onto his face, as Kuroha nodded, inwardly sighing that the other agreed. Kuroha soon ran his hand through the albino's hair, pushing the snow white bangs from the others face, before gently kissing his for head.  
Red eyes widened ad the pale porcelain cheeks dusted over with a deep crimson red blush at Kuroha's actions. Before he lifted his own hands gripping the replication's own porcelain cheeks.

Soon enough yellow eyes widened at the sudden action. Konoha had kissed him back, as Kuroha had kissed him sometime ago, since the duo didn't even know what the time was, they decided that it didn't matter.  
Kuroha soon kissed back, pushing Konoha against the wall. As the other gasp slightly, before before staring at the snake in shock as the other stroked his cheek, a small smile of his face before standing up leaving Konoha to sit on the floor.

"You better get back soon Kuro!" He growled out, a small pant leaving him. "I mean it, or I'll hate you for the rest of the time we're here."

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He ruffled the white locks again. "I'd never leave you a a alone Kono."

Konoha felt his cheeks flush again as he watched the other walk out of the alley cautiously. It was then he realised; he had fAllen so hard for the snake, there was no way to get out of this pit he has dug himself. _'I don't like being alone in this world.'_ Thinking quietly as he pulled his legs upto his chest wrapping his arms around himself. He just had to wait for Kuro to return and then he'd feel a lot safer, but he was on high alert as the creatures could probably sniff him out and find him alone in this spot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kuroha leaves to distract the beast from where Konoha was hiding, he doesn't notice the other beast that was hiding down a different alley. So when Konoha is attacked, Kuro goes crazy, and both go back into hiding.
> 
> Everything soon hits Kuroha like a tonne of bricks, after hearing three words leave Konoha's lips.  
> These words soon, trigger Kuro, causing him to realise why he had done everything in the first place.

Konoha sat there patiently waiting for Kuroha to return, but when he heard the sound of footsteps, he quietly crawled to the edge of the alley and looked around the corner before stumbling back and pushing his body close to the wall. Red eyes trembled as the black head blocked the light that was coming from the entrance, covering his mouth Konoha trembled more.  
He tried not to whimper in fear, but hoped that Kuroha was okay as well, but when electric blue eyes turned down the entrance of the alley, and stared straight towards him, Konoha felt his body freeze up. He felt his body was put into auto-pilot, because soon he was up and running once the screech was released from the beast.

He didn't know where he was running too but he needed to escape, and once he left the alley, he pushed himself to run faster and faster. The screech stopped him in his tracks as he stared at the beast in front of him, and then looked back at the one behind him.

"K-Kuro... W-Where are you...?"

* * *

Kuroha on the other hand leaned against the wall off a different alley. Catching his breath. He'd lost the beast, and he thought that was a good thing. Till he heard screeching from the distance, a screech that was like a howl a wolf would make to call it's pack. Yellow eyes widened, as he began to feel himself panic inside. Lifting himself up straight Kuro soon headed back the way he came, hoping to whoever was out there that Konoha was safe.

"Konoha!" Turning into the alley, he froze seeing it empty and gulped. Walking into it a little more. "N-No... Please..."

He headed towards the exit opposite the one he entered and turned the corner before looking around. He headed to his right and growled when he kept finding dead end alleys and no sighs that lead him to Konoha. Stopping he took a deep breath gritting his teeth. Just when he was beginning to get used to him, and just when he began seeing him more as a friend or an enemy, as someone special. Why did Kuro have to loose Kono now of all times.

"K-KONOHA!"

* * *

Konoha lifted his head at the faint call. Turning around as he looked for the source. He went to take a step, but the screech of the beasts surrounding him, made him stand his ground. He knew who it was calling him, but he couldnt go to him. Not with the four beasts surrounding him. He soon heard a louder scream of his name, and red orbs turned towards the direction. Konoha felt his eyes tear up, the fact that Kuro kept his promise and came back for him made him happy.

"K-KURO-!!"

Konoha letting out a squeak when he felt another beast pin him to the ground. He struggled against it. His eyes tightly shut as he struggled, one of his hands trying to keep the jaw from biting at him, as he kicked his feet around. The tears slipped from his eyes, and down the sides of his face, as he screamed.

* * *

Kuro looked towards the scream, and soon headed that way, his mind only thinking of the screams coming from his Konoha, the panicked squeals and faint sobs that became clearer as he grew closer. The yellow eyes took in the sight, as they widened his pupils dialuting in anger, at the five beasts that cornered Konoha, one pinning him to the floor and trying to attack him.  
He shifted into his snake form, but not the small one that Konoha had caught him in, instead it was a large-ish black one, about the size of a python. He made his way over to the beasts, and soon as the screech from one was heard, the others paused and looked towards the screech, the rest froze, as Konoha kept his eyes shut, which Kuro was thankfull for. The snake soon closed his jaw around the beast, as it turned to smoke, the rest soon running off, obviously seeing that it was a one sided fight if they even tried.

Kuro soon switched back to the human like for with much difficulty, before Stumbling over to Konoha. Lifting the other into his arms, feeling the body trembling vigorously. He pushed the hair from the others face, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Picking the other up, his arm Slipping under the boys legs, as he shifted him a little in his arms, so the albinos head was resting against his chest, he then made his way back to the alley.

* * *

Setting himself onto the ground, he hoped to god that the beasts would leave them alone for now. Leaning against the wall, he held Konoha close to him, his arms around the others shoulders, and one resting against the side of the boys head, as he leaned him up against his leg and slightly against his chest. His other leg set over Konoha's legs like a bridge. He sighed and nuzzled the white hair, before whispering a little to the albino. Hoping that the other would hear him, and look up at him. Or at least do something that let's him know, that Konoha was at least still concious.

"K-Kono... Y-you can open your eyes n-now..."

"W-What took you s-so long... I..." A chocked sob came from the albino, as he gripped the snakes shirt. "I was so s-scared K-Kuro... T-Then I h-heard you... b-but i-it..."

Another chocked sob came from the other as Kuroha tightened his grip around Konoha as the other buried his head into the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"It's okay... T-They should leave us alone for now..."

Kuroha clenched one of his hands into a fist, leaning his head against the wall. His yellow eyes staring at the blackened sky, as his other hand messed with the strands of hair that reached Konoha's neck in a comforting way.

"K-Kuro..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.... I-It found me, and I... I didn't know what to d-do..."

"Shh Kono..." He lifted the albinos head, and swiped his thumbs gently under his eyes. "You did the right thing running."

"B-but..."

"No buts." Konoha looked away, but Kuroha just turned his gaze back towards him, and smiled softly. "You're okay now. You're alive and here with me. That is good enough."

"K-Kuro..." The other sniffles as he felt his cheeks fluster red again, before he hugged the snake. "I-I love y-you, Kuro..."

Kuroha just stared at the other wall, his yellow eyes wide, as he replayed the words in his head. Konoha loved him. He then thought back to all that has happened and how he felt. He already knew he liked the albino more that he should, but what was his true feelings now that the other had confessed to him.

 

The warm feeling he got when Konoha always clung to his sleeve.

The feeling when he saved Konoha from the river, and how he liked holding Konoha from behind.

Then when Konoha asked him to stay and not leave him in the room.

The feeling of when Konoha hugged him, the first time the beasts showed up.

When they were both trapped in the alley.

When he first kissed Konoha after escaping the alley.

How their hands fit perfectly when Konoha holds his.

When Konoha nuzzles his neck.

 

Kuro just stared at the wall, as everything had hit him twice as hard, than we he first kissed Konoha. Pulling the other from his neck, the red eyes stared at him in slight shock and confusion, but it soon changed when Konoha felt the snake kiss him, and not the gentle kiss either. Hearing the whimper that came from Kono, before he set his hand against the porcaline cheek, softly brushing his thumb over the others cheekbone. Kuroha smiled softly into the kiss, when Konoha began to kiss back tentively.

He felt the others arms soon set themselves over his shoulders, and he pulled Konoha closer. He nipped at Konoha's bottom lip, causing the other to whimper again, but the albino seemed to understand, and allowed Kuroha to deepen the kiss. Konoha felt a shiver run down his spine, as he let out a small sound, when he felt the others tongue push against his own. He never thought he would be doing this with a person who harmed all his friends, but then not everything goes to plan.  
Konoha's hatred towards Kuroha, obviously wasn't to last forever. When Kuro pulled back from the kiss, Konoha instantly buried his head into the others chest, taking in sharp short breaths. He felt Kuro's hand run his hand, through his hair, making him lift his head to look towards the other. Resting his forehead against the snakes, as Kuro rubbed his thumb against the back of his neck, causing Kono to shiver again, and let out a faint whine.

"Neh, Konoha..." Hearing a small hum from the other, he smiled. "It took a while..." Red eyes looked at yellow ones, as the snake smiled at him. "But, I finally realised..."

Another hum, came from Kono, before Kuro leaned towards him, and captured the others lips again, but this time in a small chaste kissed. Pulling away, Kuro smiled and kissed the tip of Konoha's nose.

"I love you as well, Konoha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... After this chapter...  
> The fic is going to be bumped to at least M rated...


End file.
